slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Sansara Highlands
The highlands of Sansara form a distinct Subcontinent located in the South-East of the continent. The name is not official and was proposed by the SLGI team after completing the altitude survey of the region. It also has the designation number B013. History The highlands were one of the last part added to the continent and the only part which is a large continental mass of dryland. Until then, most of Sansara was rather an archipelago. The Lindens never submitted an official name for this part of Sansara. Over time, residents tried to suggest names for various regions (see this link for details). Various names were proposed for various places, usually inspired from lakes or from local sims. Other residents suggested that the area should be known as Mountains Of South-East Sansara. In fact, there are not quite mountains, but large plateaus. After completing the altitude map, SLGI team realized that the altitude of the region is unusually high compared with rest of the map and came with the idea that a vast area can be included as a single subcontinent. When the altitude maps of each Microsector were put together, it became clear that the entire region was a set of plateaus (highlands) separated by rivers and waterways. Also, the entire region shares same ground textures, which shows it must have a common geological origin. Structure The subcontinent is large and can be divided into three smaller land structures by the existing waterways and straits. It has a roughly square shape, 13 sims wide. Initially, SLGI team proposed that this subcontinent should include all sims in South-East where altitude rises above 100 m or are linked to nearby sims where altitude rises above 100 m. However, future analyses revealed that, while from a strict Geographic point of view, land has such features, there are a few differences in infrastructure. For example, in East, the East Coast Cities lack infrastructure and the Elements Mountains are mostly Linden-owned. The subcontinent extends to North until it is disrupted by waterways or one sim North from Sutherland Abyss. To West, it borders Snowlands Subcontinent, which is clearly distinctive by its white color. To South, it usually reaches Sansara's South coast, while to East and South-East it is bordered by Elements Mountains and East Coast Cities. It incorporates three large waterways known as abysses and rivers that connect them. The subcontinent can be divided in: *Western Landmass *Central Landmass *Eastern Landmass *Sugarloaf Abyss *Sutherland Abyss *Central Abyss. Geography The first thing one would notice is the massive elevation of certain areas. The second thing a traveler will see is the presence of elevated water. While in most of mainland ocean coast is at 20 m high, in the highlands, the inner waters have an elevation of 80 m. The continent can be divided into 3 parts by existing waterways. It hosts 3 water basins (abysses). Western Landmass The altitude map reveals that the Western Landmass forms a common unit with Southern part of Snowlands Subcontinent, only that it is not covered by ice. It is a large plateau, which to the South abruptly falls into the sea. This is mostly visible in sims like Waring. In South, altitude rises to over 180 m, making it the highest plateau in the virtual world. The Southern coast has no navigable waterways. Shores are abrupt and inaccessible. While settlements can be found around the coast, most of the plateau and border mountains are not inhabited. The highest point is in Agamok sim, 194 m high. It is a desolated plateau of abandoned land. From there, altitude smoothly decreases to North, to the three abysses. The highest concentration of inhabited land can be found North, close to the shores of the three abysses. There is also a road that follows the coastline. Another road crosses towards West, entering Snowlands Subcontinent. To East, altitudes slowly decrease and finally reach 100 m in a long depression, at Alcona and Schell sims. There, a road, partially unpaved, goes down to the South coastline. Since the coast has no navigable waterways, the road does not end with a rezz zone for boats. Still, it is the only road which reaches the South coastline. Central Landmass The central landmass is a large island, separated by the abysses to West, South and East and reaching the Sea Of Fables to North. It has a fractured plateau, which, in some places, can be considered as a chain of mountains. Construction of a few roads coming from South required deep excavations which are visible on the altitude map. One of the highest peaks is 171 m high and is located in Higgins sim. Despite its high altitude, it looks like a hill and not like a mountain. Another peak is located in Lotus and is 195 m high. There are also a few low plateaus, like in Nestor and Shamrock. Also, altitude gradually decreases towards North. The coastlines are always steep, rising problems to docks. Eastern Landmass From a strict Geographic point of view, it forms a common mass with East Coast Cities. However, the presence of a few roads and waterways nearby had a significant effect in local development. Population density is higher and altitudes are lower then in Western Landmass. Eastern Landmass is a plateau, which falls steep into Sutherland Abyss. The highest parts reach 100 m high. An interesting feature is that for a limited distance it has no coastal road, giving more privacy to residents. Abysses ]] There are three large water basins located in the Highlands. They all share a common feature as water level is 80 m high, compared to oceans, where it is only 20. The abysses are named so because water is very deep (lowest point is 1 m high). Two of the abysses are formed behind dams, while the third one is separated. All three are connected through deep rivers. The wate rnetwork further expands into the Snowlands Subcontinent. Sugarloaf Abyss is created by the Sugarloaf Dam, located in the sim with the same name. For a short distance, it forms a barrier between Highlands and Snowlands. It consists of 9 sims. Central Abyss is located in the middle of the subcontinent and consists of 6 sims. People often come to its bottom to a less known rezz zone. Sutherland Abyss is the only one with an official name. Its sims are named after existing or proposed dams over the world. It is made of 7 sims and has a few branch waterways. As an unique feature, to the North, it hosts a submerged road in Whitlock sim. So, it is possible to explore Sutherland Abyss by car. Portage River connects Sugarloaf and Central abysses. It is short and passes through a single sim. Bear River is long and connects Central and Sutherland abysses. It is a good place for scuba diving. Surprisingly, there are two wrecked ships on its bottom. As a common feature, sunlight barely penetrates to the bottom of the abysses. Access The abysses form a continuous inland waterway, which further extends in Snowlands. Access from the oceans is limited by the dams. Finding a rezz zone for boats is difficult. However, sailing on a lake or on a river is a completely different experience then sailing on an ocean. Some residents managed to fly their boats over the dams. There are a few roads, usually following the coastlines of the abysses or stretching North along the Sea Of Fables. A few branch roads give further access to the plateaus. Airports are also present. Pilots can use for airlines waterways and roads or can fly above parcels of abandoned land. In past, the SJRR, a resident-to-resident railway, gave access to certain areas along the way. Today, the railway is limited to Lily sim, close to Sutherland. It was an important way which allowed people to see the borders of the plateaus. YavaScript pods transit on all roads. The SLGI Trains follow the Bear River and make stops at the dams and on the bridges. See Also *Second Life Geography *Sansara *List Of Subcontinents *Bear River